Our Story
by AiTema
Summary: Pria itu membuka matanya, menatap dalam netra ibunya dan tersenyum. "–aku tidak tertarik dengannya sama sekali." / WARNING! OOC, Typo, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiTema

Summary : "Kau adalah sala satu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

 **WARNING! OOC, GAJE, Typo, dll.**

.

.

.

.

Termenung, mungkin adalah hal yang senantiasa Temari lakukan beberapa hari ini. Perang memang sudah berlalu sejak seminggu yang lalu, seharusnya ia merasakan euforia layaknya shinobi lain. Walaupun duka yang mendalam tak dapat tertahankan.

Masih jelas di ingatan gadis bersurai emas itu tentang bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam mugen tsukoyomi. Terasa nyata, ia merasa begitu nyata berada di alam mimpinya. Impiannya yang telah bertahun-tahun ia pendam dan kunci rapat sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang tahu, bahkan kedua adiknya.

Statusnya dengan sang pemuda yang hanya sebatas rekan kerja seakan tak bisa lepas dari mereka. Ia berharap memiliki hubungan lebih dari itu dengan Shikamaru. Membayangkan hari-hari kemudian jika ia memiliki ikatan spesial dengan jenius Konoha itu.

Sembari berpangku tangan, ia berangan-angan jauh ke sana. Sehingga tak ia sadari seseorang telah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kakak."

Panggilan dari sala satu adik kesayangannya membuat dirinya terkejut. "—eh, ya?"

"Kau dipanggil Gaara, katanya ada tugas untukmu." Jelas Kankuro yang saat itu tidak memakai riasan apapun, lalu ia langsung menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dan pergi.

Temaripun menemui Gaara yang berada diruang kerjanya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar gadis itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. "Kau memanggilku, Gaara?"

Sang Kazekage muda yang sedang bergelut dengan kertas-kertas mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sang kakak.

"Oh, ya. Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu, Temari."

"Apa itu?"

"Pergilah ke Konoha. Kau tahu para shinobi yang gugur kebanyakan berasal dari Konoha, dan untuk penghormatan pergilah ke sana mewakili Suna." Ucap Gaara tanpa basa-basi

Raut Temari berubah menjadi sangat senang, dengan cepat ia menetralkan wajahnya dihadapan Gaara.

"Baiklah," Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau akan pergi besok, segera bersiap-siap kak," Titah sang adik.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa untuk makan ya, Gaara."

Kemudian Temari beranjak pergi dari ruangan adiknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sebagian hatinya merasa sangat bahagia karena tugas yang diberikan adiknya. Akhirnya ia akan pergi ke Konoha, menjumpai pria itu. Tetapi, sebagian hatinya lagi ragu apakah ia akan tetap mendapat sambutan yang sama seperti yang lalu dari pria itu? Bukannya ia tidak tahu, bahwa lelaki itu juga sedang berduka cita karena kehilangan ayah tercintanya saat perang.

Apakah Temari masih bisa mendengar kata-kata andalan pria itu?

 _'Ya, semoga saja.'_

.

Keesokkan harinya, Temari berangkat menuju Konoha untuk menjalani tugasnya. Setelah menempuh jarak selama kurang lebih 2 hari, gerbang Konoha mulai terlihat oleh netranya. Sejujurnya, Temari berharap akan ada seseorang berambut nanas yang akan menungguinya seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Sayangnya, bahkan ujung rambut pemuda itupun tak nampak disana. Hanya ada gerbang yang terbuka beserta kedua penjaganya. Akhirnya kakinya menginjak tanah Konoha. Temari berjalan ke arah kedua penjaga itu.

"Konnichiwa, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." Sapanya kepada kedua penjaga gerbang.

"Konnichiwa, Temari-san." Sahut keduanya.

"Hoo, kami tidak tahu kedatanganmu." Sambung Izumo dengan wajah terheran-heran.

Temari mengeluarkan raut kebingungan, tumben sekali mereka tidak tahu akan kedatangannya, "Mungkin Kazekage-sama lupa memberikan kabar kepada Hokage-sama."

"Mungkin saja. Ya sudah, langsung laporan ke kantor hokage saja, ya." Ucap yang lainnya—Kotetsu—.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Jaa." Ucap Temari sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kantor Hokage. Tetapi pikirannya pergi kemana-mana.

 _'Mengapa Gaara tidak memberitahukan kedatanganku? Apa dia lupa? Atau Hokage yang lupa memberitahu kepada Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san?'_

Sepele memang, tapi mengapa Temari terlalu mempedulikannya? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pria itu?

Setelah sampai ke kantor Hokage, Temari langsung menuju ke ruangan sang Hokage. Saat tangan Temari hampir mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"—pa? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya suara itu yang kemungkinan dituju kepada Kakashi-sama.

"Karena ini adalah wasiat dari ayahmu. Jadi mau tak mau kau harus menurutinya." Jawab Kakashi.

Dengan nada memohon, sang pria menjawab. "Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku. Berikan aku waktu untuk mencerna segalanya, Kakashi-sama."

"Hahh, baiklah terserah padamu. Jumpai aku ketika kau siap."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang."

Temari tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Saat pintu akan dibuka oleh seseorang, Temari langsung bersembunyi di balik sala satu dinding yang ada.

Benar saja, yang baru keluar dari ruangan Hokage adalah pria itu. Pria yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia keluar dengan wajah yang agak kusut. Membuat Temari semakin penasaran dengan maksud pembicaraan sang pria dengan Kakashi-sama.

Setelah dipastikannya pria itu sudah pergi, Temari langsung mengetuk pintu diruang Hokage untuk melapor.

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama."

Sepertinya yang disapa sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dimejanya.

"Konnichi—loh? Temari? Kapan kau datang?" Sahut Kakashi dengan raut terkejutnya.

"Baru saja. Aku kemari ingin melaporkan kunjunganku, karena saat di gerbang Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san tidak tahu akan kedatanganku." Jelas gadis bersurai emas itu.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa memberitahu mereka. Maafkan aku, kau tahu setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 aku langsung di angkat menjadi hokage lalu langsung diberikan tugas yang sangat banyak. Jadi, aku lupa. Maaf, ya." Dengan raut bersalah, Kakashi menjelaskan kepada kakak tertua Kazekage itu.

Temari memakluminya, sama seperti saat adiknya baru saja diangkat menjadi kazekage dulu.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Hokage-sama. Baiklah karena sudah melapor saya mohon undur diri." Kemudian Temari membungkuk hormat kepada Kakashi lalu berbalik pergi.

Langkah Temari terhenti ketika sang Hokage memanggilnya lagi. "Temari-san kalau mau mencari Shikamaru sekarang ini. Mungkin ia sedang berada di makam ayahnya atau hutan Nara."

Mengapa Kakashi bisa mengetahui bahwa Temari ingin menemui Shikamaru?

"A-ah! B-baiklah, terima kasih."

Ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ingin sekali ia menemui Shikamaru langsung. Tapi mungkin lebih baik besok saja pikirnya lagi. Untuk hari ini, ia akan beristirahat untuk sementara.

Temaripun pergi mencari penginapan untuk tempatnya bermalam sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk hari ini, karena esok ia akan menghadiri upacara formal penghormatan terakhir kepada para shinobi yang gugur.

Semoga saja, ia bisa menemui Shikamaru besok.

 _._

Upacara penghormatan terakhir kepada shinobi yang gugur di medan perang telah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tetapi Temari tetap tidak melihat batang hidung pria yang dicarinya sedari kemarin. Seharusnya lelaki Nara itu hadir dalam upacara ini karena ayahnya merupakan sala satu shinobi berjasa yang gugur itu. Padahal kakak Kazegake tersebut sudah menunggu di dekat makam Nara Shikaku agar bisa menjumpai pria nanas itu.

Tak kehabisan akal, gadis berambut pasir itu pun pergi ke bukit yang sering dikunjungi bersama Shikamaru ketika ia di Konoha. Dan benar dugaannya, lelaki itu ada disana. Sedang tiduran di atas rerumputan.

Temaripun mendatanginya dan ikut duduk di samping pria Nara itu.

"Hei." Sapanya

Yang di sapa tetap bergeming. Gadis itu tahu ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Yah, Temari tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya akan mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Kau tahu aku kehilangan ibuku saat adik terkecilku lahir. Di saat itu aku yang belum mengerti apapun, merasa bahwa Gaaralah yang salah atas kepergian ibuku. Lalu kami bertiga dibesarkan dibawah bimbingan kejam ayahku. Tanpa kasih sayang, seolah-olah ia hanya menganggap kami sebagai senjata di dukung oleh adanya shukaku di dalam tubuh Gaara." Kakak tertua Kazekage membuka suara.

Shikamaru belum merespon.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sampai rasa-rasanya aku ingin menyusul ibuku saja waktu itu. Dan ternyata yang menyusul ibu bukanlah aku, tapi ayah. Ia tewas saat penyerangan Suna dan Oto terhadap Konoha. Di khianati oleh sekutunya sendiri. Sebagian kecil perasaanku merasa bahagia waktu itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku kehilangan sosok ayah dan kali itu aku tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa."

Jeda sejenak, ia melirik sang pria ada pergerakkan kecil darinya. Mungkin bukannya ia tak mau merespon, ia hanya ingin menjadi pendengar saat itu.

"Waktu terus berjalan, Gaara berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku dan Kankuro bisa menjadi lebih dekat. Kami bertiga tidak dijadikan sebagai senjata lagi. Ah ya, satu sisi baik dari aku mengikuti ujian chuunin saat itu adalah aku dapat bertemu denganmu."

Shikamaru mulai membuka matanya. Melirik ke wajah sang putri Suna. Sangat damai, beda dengan biasanya. Dan Temaripun masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semenjak saat itu, aku memikirkan semuanya. Disamping aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku dan memiliki masa kecil yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku masih memiliki Gaara dan Kankurou, meski tak sedekat kakak adik lainnya. Aku bersyukur karena merekalah aku bertahan, merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai anak sulung membuatku menjadi kuat."

Gadis itu mengambil jeda sejenak, menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga.

"Lalu apa perananku dalam hidupmu?" Akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara setelah sekian lama menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Temari langsung menatap Shikamaru. Pertanda tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan pria itu. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak mengerti?

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang sisi baik dari ujian chuunin waktu itu adalah dapat bertemu denganku, merepotkan."

Temari belum merespon. Masih setia menatap Shikamaru. Haruskah ia mengutarakan yang sesungguhnya? Ataukah ia hanya akan tetap berdusta kepada pria itu? Haruskah ia menahan terus menerus gejolak perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya selama ini? Menyimpan segalanya sendirian tidaklah mudah.

Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumput di depannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata favoritmu itu."

"Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, eh?"

"Tidak!" Bantah gadis berkuncir empat itu.

Bukannya Shikamaru tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Temari dan apa peranannya dalam hidup gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya, karena Shikamarupun berharap lebih pada Temari. Ia hanya ingin Temari tahu bahwa lelaki nanas itu mencintai putri Suna tersebut. Tetapi egonya menguasai, ia takut terluka dan melukai.

"Jadi, apa perananku dalam hidupmu?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Berharap mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Temari bungkam beberapa saat, memikirkan kalimat yang pantas untuk disampaikan.

"Perananmu adalah menjadi seorang yang mewarnai hariku." Jeda sejenak. "Kau adalah sala satu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak seketika. Singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas bagi seorang dengan IQ diatas 200. Ini merupakan ungkapan paling menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya.

Kenyataannya Shikamaru tidak akan bisa bersantai di bukit ini bersama dengan wanita idamannya lagi di masa depan. Mengingat wasiat sang ayah yang diberikan kepadanya sebagai calon pemimpin klan Nara. Membuatnya seakan ingin kembali ke saat-saat mereka terjebak di mugen tsukoyomi.

"Terimakasih."

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata sederhana itu. Tidak dapat membalas dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Gejolak untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang Putri Suna harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Ia teringat wasiat ayahnya yang disampaikan oleh hokage. Ia sangat menyayangi dan menghormati ayahnya, tetapi ia juga sangat mencintai gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Semuanya terlalu rumit bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru. Hanya karena wasiat itu, ia seakan kehilangan sebagian hidupnya lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan guru dan ayahnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Temari memperhatikan pria Nara itu, ia terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tetapi ada sorot kesedihan di manik keabuannya. Temari ingin bertanya, tapi ia sadar ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu sadar, saat ini yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan. Menikmati langit jingga yang dihiasi awan-awan putih dengan berbagai bentuk. Menikmati suasana senja kala itu dibawah pohon rindang. Toh, mereka sudah nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apapun status mereka kini tak menghalangi kebersamaan keduanya.

Karena secara tak kasat mata, mereka sudah terikat benang merah.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

.

.

.

Hai, Ai kembali dengan cerita gak seberapa untuk meramaikan fandom ini. Mari kita kembali lagi ke masa sehabis perang ngeehhehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Senpai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiTema

Summary : Shikamaru membenarkan pernyataan sahabat pirangnya. Setidaknya ia tak boleh terlihat seperti pengecut yang selalu lari dari masalah. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dan ia akan menemukan solusi terbaik untuk mewujudkan mimpinya sekaligus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai calon pemimpin klan Nara.

 **WARBNG! OOC, GAJE, Typo, dll.**

.

.

.

Temari berjalan di koridor kantor kazegake. Ia tampak sedang membawa beberapa gulungan kertas di tangannya yang berisi laporan hasil misi para shinobi Sunagakure. Dapat dikatakan bahwa perang dunia shinobi sudah berlalu, tetapi para shinobi tetap mendapatkan misi untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah yang ada. Temari sendiri merasa heran, mengapa masih ada yang melakukan kejahatan di saat kelima negara sudah menjadi aliansi.

"Temari-san."

Gadis itu menoleh saat namanya mendengar namanya. Ternyata Matsuri yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Matsuri?"

"Mau kemana, Temari-san?" Gadis dengan surai sebahu itu berjalan mendekati Temari.

"Mau ke kantor Gaara. Aku mau memberikan materi untuk pertemuan Aliansi Shinobi minggu depan," Jelas kakak Kazekage itu.

Matsuri hanya menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk 'O' pertanda ia mengerti. Dan merekapun kembali berjalan menuju kantor Kazekage.

Temari menoleh, "Kau mau ke ruangan Gaara juga, Matsuri?"

"Iya, Temari-san."

"Ohoo, kulihat kalian semakin dekat semenjak perang telah selesai. Apakah aku akan memiliki adik ipar dalam waktu dekat?" Tanya Temari sembari tersenyum menggoda yang menurut Matsuri sedikit menakutkan.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu hanya bisa menangkup pipinya yang sudah memerah karena malu. "Tidak—bukan begitu!"

Temari hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis yang berumur lebih muda darinya itu dan suasana hening mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju kantor Kazegake.

"Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan setelah perang dunia shinobi. Aku masih tak percaya bisa hidup sampai sekarang," Matsuri yang membuka pembicaraan.

Ya, sudah tiga bulan mereka menjalani masa damai pasca perang dunia shinobi yang berarti sudah tiga bulan pula Temari tak bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana kabar lelaki itu sekarang, benak Temari bertanya. Setiap harinya selalu dihiasi berbagai pertanyaan.

Apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja?

Apakah ia makan dengan teratur?

Apakah ia sudah bisa merelakan kepergian ayahnya?

Apakah ia sudah menjalankan misi seperti biasanya?

Apakah ia bahkan mengingat Temari tiap harinya?

"Temari-san?" Panggilan Matsuri menyadarkan lamunan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Temari-san?"

"Y-ya, tentu," Dengan sedikit terbata ia menjawab. "Ah! Matsuri bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Tanyanya kemudian untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Temari sedikit ragu akan hubungan mereka berdua. Selain karena Gaara adalah orang yang kaku dan super sibuk, tentu saja Matsuri tak akan berani melangkah lebih dulu karena ia pun tak yakin dengan hasilnya bila ia memulai lebih dulu— _sama seperti dirinya_. Walaupun bukan rahasia lagi bahwa mantan murid adiknya itu menyukai mantan gurunya sendiri. Temari bahkan bisa menebak bahwa Gaara sudah mengetahuinya dan memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tak terasa dua kunoichi Sunagakure itu sudah mencapai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Temari mengetuk pintu dan masuk ketika sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam.

"Gaara, ini laporan misi yang kau minta," Temari meletakkan gulungan-gulungan itu di atas meja kerja Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk lalu menatap kakaknya, "Terimakasih, Nee-chan."

Pandangannya beralih ke gadis berambut coklat yang berada di samping kakak perempuannya. Heran dengan kedatangan gadis itu padahal ia tidak memanggilnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Matsuri?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia kangen denganmu, Gaara."

Alih- alih sang empunya nama yang menjawab, Temarilah yang membuka suara. Dan itu membuat Matsuri semakin tersipu malu. Dalam hati ia merutuk kakak mantang gurunya itu, tapi ia juga meng'iya'kan pernyataannya.

Memang Matsuri selalu merasa rindu dengan Gaara karena semenjak perang selesai, atensi keduanya untuk bertemu sangatlah minim. Dan iapun tidak bisa asal menemui sang Kazekage karena ia bukanlah shinobi penting yang memiliki banyak urusan dengan pemimpin Sunagakure itu. Rasa rindunya semakin memuncak hari ini dan akhirnya ketika melihat Temari yang sedang menuju ruangan Gaara, ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut demi melihat sang pujaan hati.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Gaara-sama!"

Temari menyeringai, "Hee—jangan berbohong, Matsuri-chan!"

Gaara menatap mantan muridnya lalu beralih ke gulungan yang sedang ia baca tadi. Lelaki bersurai merah bata itu kemudian menghela napasnya dan menutup gulungan yang ia baca. Kemudian Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju Matsuri.

"Ayo, ikut aku," Ucap Gaara dengan datar sembari menggenggam tangan Matsuri dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

Saat sudah mencapai pintu, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggil Temari. "Nee-chan, jangan lupa siapkan materi pertemuan aliansi shinobi mendatang dan aku titip kantorku sementara."

Temari yang awalnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi Gaara, tapi Temari dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "SIAP, KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

Sedangkan Matsuri masih membeku dan belum bereaksi. Ia hanya mengikuti tarikkan dari sang Kazekage dengan wajah yang sudah bisa disandingkan dengan tomat.

'Ah, semoga saja sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi,' Batin Temari.

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!"

Suara cempreng Ino yang menggelegar di hutan Nara menginterupsi ketenangan yang baru beberapa saat lalu dirasakan Shikamaru. Ia heran mengapa wanita sangat merepotkan baik ibunya, Ino, Sakura, bahkan sampai Tema—Tunggu! Dari sekian banyak teman perempuannya, mengapa nama gadis itu yang terlintas di pikirannya?

Sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak melihat wajah sangar gadis itu. Ah, tak terasa ia akan segera bertemu dengan gadis kipas itu beberapa hari lagi dalam pertemuan aliansi shinobi. Shikamaru kembali mengingat pembicaraan mereka di bukit ini.

"WOI! KAU BUDEK YA?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku dengar, Ino."

Ino berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang sangar, "Cepat kembali ke rumahmu! Oba-san dan para tetua klan Nara menunggumu dari tadi di rumahmu."

Sungguh Shikamaru ingin lari ke Sunagakure dan berlindung di belakang Kazekage. Bukannya ia mau melalaikan wasiat ayahnya sebagai penerus pemimpin klan Nara, tapi ia hanya merasa wasiat ayahnya tidak dapat dijalankannya. Apalagi setelah percakapannya dengan Temari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Maka dari itu ia selalu memutuskan untuk lari setiap kali para tetua klan Nara datang ke kediamannya.

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan tangan kecil Ino memegang bahunya dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau belum siap, tapi setidaknya temui tetua klanmu dan tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah calon pemimpin klan Nara yang pantas. Lihat! Bahkan aku yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka saja bersedia datang setiap kali tetua klanmu mengunjungi kediamanmu."

Lelaki itu menangkap sorot sendu dari netra sahabatnya itu.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak merasa sedih ketika sahabatnya sedang merasa dilema. Mereka sudah berteman sejak masih di kandungan, mereka akan saling bercerita ketika memiliki permasalahan. Jadi, sudah tentu Ino tahu apa yang sedang Shikamaru rasakan saat ini. Ino tahu Shikamaru tidak mau melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai calon pemimpin klan, tapi gadis itu juga tahu bahwa sahabat Naranya itu ingin mewujudkan mimpinya sendiri. Mimpi yang sudah ia idam-idamkan sejak dahulu.

"Baiklah," Kemudian Shikamaru bangkit dan membersihkan sisa-sisa rumput yang menempel di celananya.

Shikamaru membenarkan pernyataan sahabat pirangnya. Setidaknya ia tak boleh terlihat seperti pengecut yang selalu lari dari masalah. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dan ia akan menemukan solusi terbaik untuk mewujudkan mimpinya sekaligus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai calon pemimpin klan Nara.

.

TBC/END?

.

Hai minna! Setelah sekian lama ga nyentuh cerita, akhirnya saya kembali update cerita dalam rangka meramaikan fandom kesayangan kita yaitu ShikaTema! Semoga suka, dan maafkan kl ga asik ya. Mohon RnR nyaaa

Best Regards,

AiTema


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Story**

Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiTema

Summary : Pria itu membuka matanya, menatap dalam netra ibunya dan tersenyum. "─aku tidak tertarik dengannya sama sekali."

 **WARNING! OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan dua ikatan di sisi kanan dan kiri sedang memakai _hitai ate_ berlambang Sunagakure. Setelah dipastikan _hitai ate_ nya terikat dengan benar, ia mengambil kipas besi raksasa yang sudah menjadi senjatanya sejak dulu dan memasangnya dipunggung.

"Yosh!"

Setelah dirasanya penampilannya sudah rapi, ia kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen yang ia sewa setiap kali berkunjung ke Konoha. Ya, dirinya kini memang sedang berada di Konoha untuk mengahadiri rapat aliansi shinobi. Dilihatnya langit kala itu, masih cukup gelap untuk melakukan aktifitas di pagi hari. Tapi tidak bagi Temari ─nama gadis itu─ yang sudah terbiasa keluar dari kediamannya di Suna walaupun hanya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Hoaam. Apakah tidak terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktifitas? Sangat merepotkan." Suara pemuda yang terdengar malas membuat Temari terkejut sendiri. _Rasanya ini pernah terjadi_.

Temari menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Astaga! Kau membuat jantungku mau melompat keluar, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru hanya menjawab omelan Temari dengan kuapan dan kalimat 'merepotkan' yang sudah menemaninya selama hidup. Dan suasanapun kembali sunyi, kedua insan berbeda kelamin itu memilih untuk diam selama perjalanan. Sampai sang kunoichi membuka suara.

"Ada apa kau mendatangiku pagi-pagi? Bukannya rapat aliansi baru akan dimulai pukul duabelas nanti?" Tanya kakak sulung Kazekage itu untuk memecah keheningan.

"Bukankah aku memang memiliki tugas untuk menemani utusan Sunagakure?" Jawab Shikamaru dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'menemani'.

Temari terkekeh mendengar jawaban lawan chuuninya itu. Memang itu tugas Shikamaru dulu saat mereka menjadi panitia ujian chuunin. Tapi kini posisi Shikamaru bukanlah lagi sekedar _tourguide_ utusan Sunagakure. Walau Temari bukan shinobi Konoha, ia tahu bahwa lelaki jenius itu sudah punya posisi penting di Konoha semenjak perang usai dan menggantikan ayahnya.

"Ku kira kau terlalu malas hanya untuk bangkit di pagi hari."

Shikamaru hanya mendecak mendengar ejekkan dari gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Bukannya mendapat pujian karena telah mengesampingkan kemalasannya malah mendapat olokkan dari Temari. Lelaki itu merasa sedikit menyesal karena sudah rela bangun pagi, tapi ia sudah kelanjur sampai di sini jadi ya sudahlah pikirnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum."

Sesuai dugaan Shikamaru, gadis itu pasti belum sarapan ketika keluar dari tempat tinggalnya karena ia tahu Temari lebih memilih sarapan di kedai yang ia temukan di jalan. Sejurus kemudian pria Nara itu menarik tangan Temari tanpa mempedulikan sang empunya tangan yang sudah mengomel ketika tangannya ditarik. Tanpa Shikamaru tahu, ketika ia menarik tangan Temari entah kemana, jantung gadis itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari normalnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Shikamaru dan Temari tiba di suatu bangunan dengan pohon –pohon hijau dan besar di sekelilingnya. Bangunan yang bisa dibilang rumah itu cukup sederhana dengan halaman yang luas dengan nuansa hijau. Shikamaru kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan membuka pagar berwarna hitam dan mengajak Temari untuk masuk dan mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Saat akan menggeser pintu rumah tersebut, Temari menari lengan baju Shikamaru. Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap Temari dengan tampang 'ada apa?'.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Temari kesal bukan main! Sudah datang tiba –tiba, lalu menariknya dengan paksa dan sekarang pria itu tidak mau memberi tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Temari memang cukup kagum dengan bangunan atau rumah tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, rasanya sangat nyaman berada di sini. Ia juga melihat lukisan rusa di pintu geser rumah tersebut. Tapi, ia tetap kesal kepada lelaki di depannya ini karena seakan-akan dirinya diculik oleh Shikamaru.

"Kau mau masuk atau berdiri di situ sampai tua? Merepotkan."

Pertanyaan Shikamaru yang lebih cocok disebut sindiran menyadarkan Temari dari lamunannya. Dengan gerutuan dan wajah cemberut, terpaksa gadis itu mengikuti Shikamaru masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima," Ucap Shikamaru ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam. Temari dengan terheran –heran hanya bisa terdiam dan belum bisa mencerna dimana ia sekarang. Kalau Shikamaru mengucapkan 'tadaima' berarti mereka sedang berada di rumah─

"Okaeri!" Seorang wanita tua dengan surai hitam mirip Shikamaru dengan ikatan setengkuk muncul.

─Shikamaru.

"Selamat pagi, bibi!" Temari langsung membungkuk hormat ketika ia sudah menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang. Terkutuklah Shikamaru yang pemalas itu! Batin Temari berteriak.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi Kakak Gaara itu ketika bertemu ibunya. "Bu, aku mengajak Temari untuk sarapan bersama. Kasihan dia, tidak punya uang untuk membeli sarapan," Ucapnya kemudian masih diiringi kekehan yang kemudian mendapat hadiah delikkan Temari dan jitakkan dari ibunya sendiri.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Temari-chan. Dia memang suka asal bicara. Nah, ayo, masuk," Ibu Shikamaru, Yoshino, langsung menggenggam tangan Temari dan menariknya untuk masuk.

"Selamat makan!" Ujar ketiganya dan memulai acara sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan Temari membantu Yoshino untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Padahal, istri mendiang Shikaku itu sudah menolak dan menyuruh Temari untuk bersantai tetapi ditolak oleh Temari dengan alasan tidak enak. Sedangkan, Shikamaru bersantai di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya tadi pagi. Ia terbangun pagi –pagi sekali, dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling desa walaupun matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya. Hingga kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya ke apartemen tempat Temari menginap dan memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu keluar. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Temari keluar lengkap dengan peralatannya tidak lama setelah dirinya sampai. Tanpa basa –basi, Nara muda itu menarik sang Putri Suna ke kediamannya untuk ikut sarapan sekalian ingin mempertemukan ibunya dengan gadis tersebut.

Biarlah ia tidak memikirkan wasiat ayahnya untuk sementara dan menikmati waktunya dengan dua perempuan yang disayanginya. Melihat keduanya sangat akrab sungguh memberi suatu sensasi tersendiri bagi Shikamaru. Rasanya seperti melihat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

"Shikamaru, kau dipanggil bibi Yoshino," Panggilan Temari menginterupsi Shikamaru.

Dengan ditemani slogannya 'merepotkan'. Ia pergi menemui ibunya dan bertanya. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Shika?" Tanya Yoshino dengan wajah serius.

"Bicara apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di kamar ibu. Biarkan Temari-chan bersantai sejenak."

Shikamaru mengikuti ibunya ke kamar. Setelah menutup pintu, Yoshino menghadap putra satu –satunya itu. Ia menatap wajah putranya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menarik Shikaku dari kuburnya untuk melihat anaknya yang kini sudah semakin matang. Dulu, ia dan Shikaku berjanji untuk melihat Shikamaru menikah dan beranjak tua bersama. Tapi, ternyata suaminya itu mengingkari janjinya dan meninggalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia pejamkan matanya menghilangkan perasaan sedih yang kembali datang setiap mengingat mendiang suaminya itu.

Yoshino melangkah maju dan memeluk anaknya. Shikamarupun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya tetapi ia langsung membalas pelukkan ibunya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yoshino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Shikamaru.

"Dengar, Shikamaru, ibu tahu kau memiliki mimpi untuk menikahi wanita pilihanmu sendiri," Yoshino menggantung kalimatnya.

Dan Shikamaru sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, sebagai calon pemimpin klan Nara, kau harus membuang mimpimu itu. Demi masa depan klan kita dan ayahmu."

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih berada di pipinya dan menjawab. "Aku tahu, Kaa-san."

"Jangan memberi Temari-chan harapan jika kau tahu siapa yang akan kau nikahi nantinya. Kaa-san tak ingin dia tersakiti. Dia tidak berhak untuk disakiti, dia gadis yang baik, Shika."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, ia tahu yang ia lakukan pada Temari hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu dan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia sadar membawa gadis lain selain calon istrinya ke kediamannya adalah hal yang sangat salah bagi seorang calon pemimpin klan Nara yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Jika, anggota klannya melihat pasti para tetua akan mempercepat pernikahannya. Dan membuat waktunya bersama gadis pasir itu semakin singkat.

Pria itu membuka matanya, menatap dalam netra ibunya dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengajak Temari berkeliling desa sebagai pemandunya, Kaa-san. Jadi─" Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Rasanya ia tak ingin mengucapkan kata –kata yang membohongi hatinya sendiri. Tapi, demi kewajibannya, ia akan menyerahkan segala mimpinya.

"─aku tidak tertarik dengannya sama sekali."

Yoshino tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Nak."

Setelah pembicaraan dengan ibunya, Shikamaru langsung mengantar Temari kembali ke penginapannya. Tanpa pembicaraan yang panjang, ia segera meninggalkan Temari.

Sang gadis yang tidak tahu –menahu hanya bisa terdiam bingung dengan perubahan sikap Shikamaru setelah pembicaraan dengan ibunya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat punggung Shikamaru yang kian menjauh meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. _Rasanya sakit ketika sikapnya berubah tanpa sebab_.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Hai, saya kembali melanjutkan fic tidak jelas ini. Makasih **vriparasha** dan **Misslah** yang sudah review dan yang lainnya sudah membaca!3 Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
